Like The Birds
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Like a bird humming tunes. But he made a permanent note not to tell Lulu about that, or else she'll freak out.


**I remember loving this ship, and I miss them!**

**And this world needs some RyanxLulu fanfics**

* * *

Lulu watched her phone's reflection in boredom. True's inside her office saying "Lulu, busy" and started running around practically pulling any designs she can gather.

"Mickey J." she scanned the last text from her 'now ex-boyfriend'. No, he wasn't the one who ended it, but it was Lulu's decision. _"I sorta like someone else" _she shaked her head over and over again, her guilt was still in her even though Mikey J. said that they can be friends.

And it wasn't a lie that she likes someone else.

_"Who was it then?" Mikey J.'s eyes went pleading, he grabbed her wrist with his weak hand "A bird Mikey J." her stupid answer made her bow her head in embarrassment "Was that even possible?" he smiled weakly "Ofcourse! I started loving birds" Mikey J. nodded curiously, she knows he doesn't believe her but he was too kind to bring it up_

She slammed her forehead down to her cold desk "Stupid Lulu, stupid, stupid, stupid" she sighed in defeat, closing her eyes in frustration "He's stupid"

"Who's stupid Lu?" she doesn't need to bring her head up, she knows it's voice. She memorize it everynight;recalling it whenever it's her bedtime. it was his voice.

"Hello to you too Ry" she finally looked up at him, his eyes were bloodshot. "What's wrong with you Ry?" her voice, expression, mad feeling changed to a soothing one "Kelsey" her heart twitched;if that was even possible. But it twitched in anger with him.

"what's wrong this time?" she didn't need to know, but her own heart seems to like the way it was broken all over again.

"Same as always Lu, I love her you know"

She stood in silence, feeling her heart crash. She observed her bestfriend in her mind and soul. "I know" she whispered back.

Ryan gestured both of his hand "I need a hug" she stood up from her desk, closing the gap and hugged her broken besffriend

"ugh" she broke the session and the annoying feeling was returning back, she passed him and went inside the elevator in hurry "What was that for?" she pushes the button too many times that she had successfully closed it before Ryan can enter and have an argument.

She slapped her hand to her forehead, how did it even end this way.

In the Corridors of their school, it was harder that what they both assume it would be. Lulu was too hard, he thought.

He tried to capture her attention, but it seems like she was too preoccupied to even acknowledge his presence. It hurted him, to be honest.

Even in Mad Style, she avoids him with pure hatred. She seems too determined to end ties with him and it bothers him alot.

One day, he opened True's office; surprised that Lulu wasn't even there. "Hey True" True eyed him with her eyes but her usual smile wasn't there, it was replaced with a frown. "What happened to you guys?" she asked in concern, he sit to her comfy purple office armchair. "She suddenly got angry"

"Lulu wasn't like that you know" they sat in silence; thinking things clearly

"Before that, we talk about Kelsey" True's eyes narrowed, she knows what happened with her bestfriends and it seems like Ryan was in oblivious stage.

"Sometimes Ry, you're really getting on my nerves" True smiled to him, squeezing his hand "Talk to her"

'ypu know something aren't you?"

"No I don't" she pushed him off her office when she saw Ryan's mischivious eyes. Tickling is very powerful.

"Hey Lu! wait up!" he saw her walking down the deserted corridors, Lulu's steps become more faster as Ryan sense it, following her brisk walking.

"Lu, let's talk please?" Ryan grabbed her wrist. She tried to get off but his build hand was too strong for her. "Ry, there's nothing to talk about. We're late and I don't want to see a bird anymore or else I'll freak out" he smirked down to her, her usual goofiness was one of the most wonderful thing about her.

"Let's just talk Lu" seeing that she was silent, he was about to speak when she surprised him with her hand right through his face

"You're just too stupid Ry!" tears was now flowing from her face, she left him stunned

"I broke up with Mickey J because of you"

"I thought it was because of a bird?"

"You were a silly bird!" she wiped her tears and her body froze "I don't understand" he said, her fist clenched and she placed of her hand to his jaw

"I'm inlove with my guy bestfriend Ry" she closed her eyes "I'm sorry"

There were silence, she sighed.

"Let's forget about this and stay silent, okay?" her eyes was sad as her fake smile hid it from him. He was about to turn away when he grab hold of her hands to his jaw and drag his lips to her.

He smiled to it. It was beautiful. Pure bliss. Like. Like a bird humming tunes.

But he made a permanent note not to tell Lulu about that, or else she'll freak out.

* * *

**Sorry of it's Out Of Character**

**Reviews?**


End file.
